a girl, a fox, and sasuke
by shaynarosesan
Summary: She had come to him for help because she was bleeding and brusied from the villagers latest attack. Will he turn her away? Or will he patch her up and heal her broken spirit and heart? please read and reveiw.


Pronolge: Her parents love and goodbye

She was born at midnight in the first early hours of October 10. Her cries pierced the air as the nurse gently handed her off to her father. Minato Namikaze held his daughter up with caring hands, showing his exhausted wife their newborn baby girl. "Sh..e…is…so..beau..tifu..l" panted Kushina Uzumaki tiredly, reaching up to stroke the baby down soft heir.

"Yes… I am happy you made me her father and you did a wonderful job, my love. We were lucky that the seal didn't break but now…" replied Minato as he passed the baby back to the helpful nurse.

"Now we need to strengthen the seal on the 9-tailed fox. Be brave my strong Kushina only a little long and you can rest." Minato said as he gently placed his hands on her stomach readily working his chakra into the seal as she gave him a small nod yes.

"I would not continue if you don't want your daughter to take her last breaths just minutes after she was born. Wouldn't you agree Hokage?" asked a monotone voice from behind. Turning around, Minato see a man dressed in a long zipped up robe with a mask covering all but one of his eyes.

"How?...How did you get in here?" questioned Minato in a deadly voice, having a kunai in hand as he observed the room realizing that everyone else in the room was dead then he heard Kushina trying to move off the table.

"NO….Naru…Minato…" she puffed out in weak screams as she tried to move her weak body from the table.

The 4th Hokage could see no other option so he stepped away from his wife and ran toward the man in the mask. Seeing the Hokage run toward him he tossed the fragile baby into the air and he was beside Kushina in the next instant. Minato caught the baby with gentleness and swiftness and turned around to see the unknown man at his wife's side. Stepping closer to the man, Minato felt the paper of an exploding seal on Naru's blanket. Swiftly he pulled the blanket off and tossed as it exploded. The explosion threw Minato and Naru outside, minato landed on his feet with the baby still in his arms. Knowing he had couldn't save Kushina at the moment and that he had to get his baby to a safer place, Minato grabbed the kunai off of the ground and used the teleporting seal on the kunai to get to a safer location. Once inside their house, Minato set little Naru into her after he rapped her up in his 4th Hokage robe to keep her warm.

"I have to go save your mom, my little one. We'll be back soon" he said as he kisses her forehead. Minato turned to grab his extra kunai, robe and disappeared again to save his beloved.

Kushina was being held up by the masked man's black, band like jutsu that was binding her to the rocks. She was so tired but she knew that the seal on the 9-tails was weakened and the she had to hold on for a little long. As she was finding her resolve, the man in the mask spoke to her.

"I'm going to release the nine tailed fox from within you now" he said in the same monotone he used in the cave.

"wha….t…n-no…you….can'…t. yo...u won'…t...be...able…to control him…" panted Kushina as she struggled with her bindings trying to get free from the mad man in the mask. Suddenly she felt the stabbing pain of the jutsu he was using and from within the pain of the 9-tails moving coming to the surface. Then there was no more pain but Kushina could no longer feel her body, she felt so weak and then the binding were gone. Kushina fell unable to hold her body up, looking up at the man in the mask with pure hatred.

"Heh…you look weak now my dear I'll give you your surprise now. Since you were the fox's vessel I'll allow him to be the one to kill you." He said with slight humor in his voice. Then the claws of the fox were rushing toward her but then she wasn't there. Minato had Kushina in his arms; he could tell she was very weak from having the fox ripped from her.

"Minato…he took the fox...I…couldn't stop him. How is Naruto?" question Kushina as they moved away from the masked man and the demon fox.

"It's ok…Kushina, she is fine... she is at home sleeping for now….I'll take you to her." He said as they moved made it to their home. When they made it to their home, Minato gently laid Kushina down next to little Naruto who was still asleep.

"Naru…" said Kushina as she move closer to the sleeping baby girl. Minato watched his wife and baby for a few seconds before turning away to leave with a determined expression on his face. Minato found the demon fox in the village with his tails flailing around and destroying Konohagakure within minutes. Knowing that he had to get the fox out of the town, he prepared his teleporting jutsu but then the man in the mask stopped him.

"You'll be fighting me, Hokage and lets leave the 9-tails to the villagers. I am sure they'll be able to distract him for a little bit while we have our own little fight, right here." he simply said in the same monotoned voice but it seemed to have excitement lacing through the tone. Minato started toward the man before he had quit speaking and attacked him. The attack, Minato realized that it had no effect on the mask man because he went right through him. The fight went on for a few more moments before minato was able to stop the man by attacking him with the rasengan to the ground. After releasing the fox from the masked man's control, he teleporting the fox else where and then Minato went back to Kushina and Naruto. Knowing that the fox would destroy their safe house like so many others, Minato got his wife and baby out of the house. Naru was woken up crying when they land in a grassy field that was a few miles from their crumbling safe house.

"Shh….Naru it's ok" Kushina said to try to calm the crying baby and she knew that the 9-tails has to be seal up again, so she made her chakra chains appear.

"Minato, I'm going to use the last of my chakra to seal the 9-tails into me again and I know it's going to kill me, I have no regrets well my one regret will be that I won't be able to watch Naru grow up. I'm happy that I became a mother to Naru and I am happy that you made me your wife thank you" she said sadly but she had a smile on her face. Looking at his wife with sadly a thought came to the 4th Hokage and he spoke up before Kushina could put her actions into motion.

"Kushina you'll be able to see Naru when she is old because I seal the last of your chakra into the seal when I put the fox into Naru using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal" said Minato. "But why? Why are you planning to die just so I can see Naru for a few minutes?" she protested weakly and sadly.

"Because I will not be able to compare to you because you are her mother and you are the person who made me who I am today" said minato as he did the summoning seal to seal the fox demon. Kushina remained silent as she watched her husband the death seal that would kill. Then the fox had his claws out, planning the infant because he realized that the hokage was going to seal him away again. Minato and Kushina were able to stop the fox's claw by jumping in front of the baby but the claw priced both of there bodies, saving Naru from her untimely death. Then minato told Kushina to tell Naru what she wanted to tell her now because she won't see her for a very long time. Kushina told her baby what she wished for her and that she should eat her veggies, don't go to bed to late, have friends and to be safe. Minato second everything that Kushina had told the baby and made his wish that she would be recognized as a savior and a hero in the village before he finished the seal and died. The 3rd hokage heard these dying words of the 4th hokage and would try to make it happen through out Naru's childhood and 12 years later is where our story takes place.


End file.
